This invention relates to a retractable writing instrument assembly. A pen, pencil or other marker is attached to a cord that retracts into a housing. The invention is designed to provide, but is not limited to, a point of sale assembly that conveniently supplies a writing instrument and a platform for advertising.
It is well know to have a pen, pencil or other writing instrument on a string next to a cash register. Whether a string, chain or plastic line is used, it inevitably becomes broken or twisted or knocks over other objects on a counter surface. Nevertheless, a string is an improvement over not having a string. If there is no string, then retailers and/or customers can misplace, drop or otherwise accidentally pocket a pen that is used to sign a credit card receipt.
From an appearance standpoint, the pen-on-a-string look can look cluttered and disheveled. The pen or pencil can be broken. Further, the writing instrument may have advertising or promotional information that is undesirable or unintended. For instance, a competitor""s promotional information may appear on a pen or pencil of a proprietor""s establishment.
Solutions to some of these problems have been retractable pens. The pens or other writing instruments are connected to a tight spring. The spring tension becomes greater the more the string is pulled from a housing. This produces a potentially dangerous snap-back of the pen. The tight spring can also be interfere with the use of the pen that has a pull on the back end that makes writing difficult. Additionally, known retractable devices are rigidly mounted to the surface of for instance, a counter. The repeated pull of a string in a given direction may cause wear on the string and even eventually breakage. This is particularly true if the pen is to be used by both a cashier and customer pulling the pen in opposite directions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable writing instrument assembly that overcomes the foregoing problems. The assembly may include a constant force spring to best regulate the force of the cord and the drawing of the pen back to a housing. Also, the housing itself may include a surface for displaying written indicia such as promotional or advertising messages. Still further, the housing may include a rotatable mount to rotate the housing when the pen is withdrawn from the housing. The rotating action both draws attention to the housing (where the advertising message is) and provides relief from the stress of drawing the cord from the housing.
In one embodiment, the retractable writing assembly has a writing instrument having a first end that includes a point for writing and a second end opposite the first end. A retractable cord is attached to the second end of the writing instrument. A housing comprises a spool connected to a spring. The retractable cord is connected to the spool wherein the spool is adapted to have the cord wind around it. The spring is biased to turn the spool so that the cord is wound around it. A mount connected to the housing is adapted to attach the housing to a-surface. The assembly may further have a surface that displays written indicia. The assembly may also include a constant force spring as its spring. Still further, the assembly may have the mount rotatably connected to the housing. Still further, the housing may be in the shape of a box with the mount connected to one side of the box and the written indicia displayed on another side of the box including the opposite side of the box from the mount.
In an alternative embodiment, a retractable writing instrument assembly includes a writing instrument having a first end that includes a point for writing and a second end opposite the first end. A retractable cord is attached to the second end of the writing instrument. A housing comprises winding means for drawing the retractable cord into the housing, and mounting means attach the housing to a surface. This assembly may include a surface that displays written indicia. The mounting means may further comprise means for rotatably connecting the housing to a surface. And the winding means may comprise a constant force spring.